


A New Adventure

by tmycelah



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Reincarnation, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22142080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmycelah/pseuds/tmycelah
Summary: A very short piece of fluff, based on Endy's (ochentiocho) fan comic of her Warrior of Light, Raih'a, and G'raha Tia reuniting again.
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	A New Adventure

Raha was walking alongside Krile when they passed another pair along the path-and Raha turned to stare at the other miqo’te. It was rude, but he felt drawn to the other man like a magnet. He had met him before, but where? Raha racked his brain trying to figure out why he felt so compelled about this person-and suddenly noticed the miqo’te was staring right back at him, a similar expression of puzzled recognition on his face.

“Raha?” he heard Krile ask. He realized he and the other miqo’te had both stopped ead in their tracks. He heard the miqo’te’s friend call out “Raih’a?” and Raha felt something he had never known was missing snap into place inside his soul.

Ignoring his friend, the other miqo’te walked closer to him. Raha didn’t know what to say as the other man cam closer and held out his hand in greeting. “I’m Raih’a,” he said softly and Raha started to take his hand-but suddenly found that grasping his forearm in the old way would be better. _A warrior’s greeting_ , whispered a voice in the back of his mind.

“Raha,” he supplied, hearing his voice shake as Raih’a firmly grasped his arm in return. “I don’t know why,” Raih’a said, “but I know you. You’ve been missing all this time but you’re here now.” Raha smiled and felt his eyes tearing up. “Would it be weird if I said I had a similar feeling?” Raih’a gave a small laugh. “No.”

Raha took a deep breath to try to calm himself and smiled up at Raih’a. “Krile,” he called out, still looking at the man. “Please go to the movie without me. Raih’a and I have a lot to catch up on.” As Raih’a said something similar to his sister, Raha heard that voice again in his mind, like a hazy memory.

_Then, I would ask him about his next adventure. And if he would wish me to be a part of it, oh…how happy it would make me._

Raha smiled as he realized a new adventure was starting.

**Author's Note:**

> I am weak for reincarnation tropes and I couldn't help but write a very small fic based on Endy's lovely art. You can see the art in question here: https://twitter.com/ochentiocho/status/1203458668156669954?s=20  
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
